Baby
by princessnoah0
Summary: Short serious of baby drama


Quinn wants daddy  
"Baby, can you do something for me, "Quinn fabray asks her three year boyfriend Noah Puckerman, as her other boyfriend is watching tv.  
"What's up babe?" Puck asks.  
"I was wondering if you want to play a game with me?"  
"Quinn what do you want?" Sam her other boyfriend asked, they live in his house.  
"I want to be a baby and want you too look after me like a baby, please, come on, please?"  
Puck looked over at Sam, as Sam was shocked, so was Sam, "babe, really that's your wish?"  
Quinn nodded and then answered, "please daddy."  
"Okay," Sam gave in.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm being a nice boyfriend to my girlfriend and my boyfriend," he says to puck, "aso Quinnie, if your a baby, no talking and you are not allowed to leave the house, if alone, no walking, okay."  
Quinn nodded.  
"Are you coming to the supermarket? Quinnie?"  
Quinn smiled. She put her hands up so sam can carry her to the car, Sam chuckled and picked her up. He walked out of the house and carried Quinn to her side of the door, he opened up and put her in. "Next time, booster, Quinnie."  
Quinn smiled as he put her in the back.  
Noah walked out of the house and strolled to the front passenger side and got in, as Sam drove them to the special store, where they sell baby stuff in adult size. Sam got Quinn a trolley as their was adults around with teens in the baby seats, Quinn smiles. Sam puts her in as he pushes the trolley down the aisle, getting everything they needed, Quinn had lots of money from her mum and dad who don't know they gve up on their own child to live completely different lives, Quinn is planing on selling her house as she is living with Sam and puck and is loving it.  
They get everything in more than two trolleys, from crib, to change table, pram, toysrocking chair,playpen, car seat, play equipment for outside, pacifiers, baby bottles, baby food, nappies and baby cloths. Quinn is happy when Sam gets the baby seat in the car as puck is carring her as she wanted to be, as puck settled her in the car seat he kissed her forehead, Quinn smiles she snuggles with her new stuffed bunny. Puck does the straps up on the car seat. He puts the child lock on and closes the door. He helps Sam with the loading.  
When all packed, they hear a loud scream from Quinn, both rush too see what's wrong with her, Sam asks, "baby, what's wrong?"  
Quinn doesn't answer and keeps screaming/ crying, puck who quickly undoes the buckles on the seat takes Quinn out of the car and carries her around, she is still crying her head off. Sam tries to help, he says, "shhh baby, it's all good, now what's wrong, daddy can help? Is it your hungry?" Sam gets quickly a banana and tries too feed her but she won't take it, "are you thirsty?" Sam gives the bannana to puck, who eats it quickly as Sam runs to get Quinn's formula, ( adult formulary for grown ups who want to be babies) he quickly puts it in the baby bottle and gives it to Quinn in her open mouth, she doesn't take it.  
Puck than screams, "ahh."  
"What's wrong baby?" Sam asks his boyfriend.  
"She peed on me, that's why she's crying, she peed, take her." Puck handed the screaming nineteen year old to his nineteen year boyfriend.  
Sam says in a calm voice, "Quinnie we will change you when we get home okay, just stay put and don't cry." Quinn nodded at her blonde boyfriend. He put her in the car set with a smile as he did her up in the car, him and puck got in the car and zoomed straight home.  
Puck quickly opened the house up, then ran back to get Quinn out, he saw she was asleep with her wet dress, puck kissed her on the forehead and got her out of the car and into the house.

Quinn woke up the next morning, doesn't remember how she got into a nursery, all in a babies footsie with her blonde hair in two pig tails, in a dyper. Quinn looked around the room and it looked like a nursery, it had a change table, a cribe and a rocking chair.  
Quinn peed in her pants, she started to yell and scream for her daddy, quickly enough Sam and puck raced in, both looked like they just woke up, Sam came over and picked up Quinn out of her crib, as puck sat down on the rocking chair  
Sam smelled Quinn's bottom and felt her bottom and giggled, "baby did a wee." Quinn smiled up at Sam. Sam brought her too the change table, he undressed her, no bra on.  
Quinn turned serious, "Sam I need my bra." Quinn got up and covered her breast with her hands  
Puck and Sam giggled at the little girl, puck helped Sam take Quinn's arms away, as he took her footsie pjs off her, then her nappy, leaving the girl completely naked infront of the two hot boys. Puck held her down as she started to kick, as Sam changed her, then he got a new baby's outfit out, a blue onesie, Sam did it up, then got Quinn on his hip.  
"Quinnie, were going to the doctors today, just you and me as daddy has to go to work," puck says with a smile on his face. Both guys were NFL players for Dallas as Quinn didn't as they always traveled everywhere.  
Quinn was scared why was she leaving the house, but before she could question, sm had already walked down the steps of mansion they owned, down to the kitchen, he put Quinn in the highchair as he buckled her up, he got her milk and her baby food. Puck sat next to her, he pulled the high chair closer to him as Quinn was staring right at him as Sam had put the little table up. Puck feed her as Sam did her hair in two poney tails.  
"Quinnie your going to the hair dressers as well today to get your hair cut, okay baby," Sam kissed her on the hair as he went to get ready for his day at training.  
Puck says, "princess open wide or the big giant will eat you up."  
Quinn started to cry and scream and through her bottle away, puck called, "Sam." He rushed down stairs half dressed, only in his training top no pants, "she's not eating."  
Sam came up to her and got her out of the high chair, he laid her down across his knees, Sam spanked her ten times on the bottom, he used no words as he stripped her down to only her nappy and put her in the corner, he went back up stairs to get ready.  
Puck cleaned up the mess from the bottle. He didn't look at Quinnie as she cried standing in the corner.  
Sm came back down twenty minutes later, all ready, he had his training bag with him as that had his helmet and is jersey in it, he whispered in pucks ear, "baby, she wanted it, so she will be treated like a baby, if she does something like this again, do what I did, okay and good luck, love you." Sam walked over to Quinn, he put her on his hip as she carried her overto her high chair still naked only in her nappy and put her in, did the buckle up, so she won't run and kisses her on the hair, "daddy will see you later, baby, good luck with your appointment and hair cut." And he walked out of the house.  
Once Sam was gone, puck got Quinn to eat her breakfast, bath and re did he nappy as she pooped in it this time after her bath, then dressed her. He put her in her playpen inside the house as he got her stuff for the trip today.  
Sm knew a hairdresser from high school, who was willingly to do Quinn's hair into a small bomb, but a messy one as they treated her like a baby. Sam also organised a baby appointment, to get Quinn's teeth removed, he knows it's wrong but it was her idea and to get rid of all of the lady symptoms that happen to a girl in their teens, they talked about it last night in bed, Sam thought it through and puck agreed to it.  
It was time to go and Quinn was being scared not wanting to go, she was hitting Puck and yelling at him, but finally got her in her car seat and ready to go.  
They went to the hospital, Quinn in her stroller as much as she hated this now their was no pulling out of it, people were staring at her in her outfit, in the pram, with a guy with a mowhalk. They made it too the kids waiting area, puck got Quinn out of the pram and on his lap, bouncing her up and down to calm her down.  
"Quinn Evans- Puckerman." A nurse called, puck quickly got Quinn back in the pram and pushed her down where the nurse was, "room 92, please."  
Puck nodded and walked while pushing Quinn down the corridor to the room, a doctor was waiting with five other doctors, "hi I'm doctor trunk, you must be Quinn and you must be her dad?"  
"Noah," puck says as he gives the child doctor a hand shake.  
"Well good, now Noah, you do know what this will do to her, won't you, she can't have kids father this percidure, right?" Puck nodded. "Good, now Quinn, I'm going to give you a needle, you will feel dizzy then asleep okay."  
Quinn was scared and moved away from the doctor, noh got Quinn out of the pram nd got her on his hip, hold on her firmly as the doctor gave her the needle, Quinn was still holding onto Noah, really tightly, but the grip got lost, until she feel asleep. Noah put her on the bed, he kissed his soon to be ex girlfriend to be his daughter a kiss on the head as he had to exit the room.  
Sam came around in the afternoon, after training, he saw Noah waiting for Quinn to wake up, he says, "we can't keep calling her Quinn, we need to change her name."  
"How about Alexandra, I'll call her Alex and you call her Ali, it'll be perfect, I've always loved the name," puck says as he still has Quinn's hand in his.  
Sam goes up to his boyfriend and kissed the back of his head in the shaved part, "I know baby and I love it, Alexandra Puckerman, great name," Sam smiles, "our little family the Puckermans."  
"Wait, I thought we will always were Evans- Puckerman, baby what has gotten into you?"  
"Our child," Sam smiles, he walks over to the girl he used to call his girlfriend and now has no boobs, no vagina hair, hair cut short, tube running inbetween her legs, heart monitors around her now flat chest, he knew he was doing the right thing, even though It was Quinn's idea. "I love you both."  
Four days after, Quinn woke up, she felt dizzy and her adomine hurt, she felt someone touching her private bits and jumped up, with a shock as a she was completely naked, a doctor was used to it and quickly did up her nappy, with a smile, when done she smiled at Quinn, the doctor said, "your daddies will be back in a quick second they had too see some people, okay, get some rest." The nurse put the blanket over Quinn's wraped up breast area, she put the gates up on the bed to stop Quinn from getting out.  
When the doctor had finished with her, Sam and puck came in and smiled at her from the door frame, Quinn smiled at them too. Sam says, "hey baby girl how are you feeling?"  
Quinn went to open her mouth to speak when her younger tougher her teeth or whe they used to be but nothing ws their, she screamed. Puck hurried over to her and pulled her in to him as he put the gate down and put her on his hip, the tube running alonge his side as the nurse still hadn't taken it out, "shh, it's okay baby girl, daddy is here, daddy is here." He kissed the top of her head.  
Quinn was still sobbing after an hour, puck and Sam had to go to training, so Quinn was left in the empty room for four hours.  
Sm was alone as he came in the room, a nurse was just checking up on her and whispered, "she hasn't peed or pooped in a while." Sam nods his head as he looks at Quinn.  
He walks over to her bed, the tube is gone for now as she still has two nights left in the hospital, he picks her up and carries her around the room as he sits on a seat, he puts her on her side, he rubs her back as the other hand presses on her adomine, Quinn tenses for awhile, but doesn't let it go, after awhile, Sam presses harder on it too let her pee, she let out a scream as she let it all go, sm says, "good baby, let's get you cleaned up," Sam picks her up and places her on the bed, on her back, he takes the nappy off, does the clen and adds a new one, he picks her up and starts to pat her on the back as he walks around the room, Quinn wraps her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck to keep her up. Soon Quinn is asleep, Sam smiles and says, "good girl."  
Two days later Quinn was coming home with her dads, she's become more attached to puck as the nice daddy and Sam the mean daddy. Sam always picks her up out of the car, Quinn fights him on it so puck gets her, they get her inside, Sam puts her stuff upstairs as he needs to get to the gym, they've made a roster as Sam goes Monday to Wednesday then weekends if he gets lucky, as he is the quator back.  
Sam says to puck, "bye honey and Ali, daddy loves you," he comes and kisses Quinn on the head as he kisses Sam on the lips, Sam smiles and says, "love you too." Then out the door he goes.  
Noah puts Quinn in her play pen, with her toys which she doesn't play with,puck just looks at her from the kitchen.  
He heats up a bottle of hot milk for Alex, the doctor gave them info about it, he gives it too her as she throughs too the corner of the room, puck looked at her in disbelief, he walked over to her and got her out of the play pen, he carried her to the bathroom, he undressed her and got her ready for her bath, "baby, daddy didn't like the tantrums, so please don't or otherwise he will have tell daddy that and you will get in big trouble," he turned on the bath, but walked out with Quinn in his arms on his hip, to her new nursery, it was pink, with lots of flowers and toys, he put her on the change table to undress her, she hasn't peed in a long time, puck took a long breathe out as he wondered why Quinn didn't pee, he did her back up in her nappy, sat down on the rocking chair that Sam got her, put Alex on his lap. He says soft words like, "pee, please baby, for daddy?"  
Quinn shock her head.  
Puck rubbed her back and stared to push down on her adomine to make her pee, it didn't work, so he pressed harder on it, Quinn let out a screech and let the pee run into the nappy,it was walm and she liked it walm, she smiled at puck who smiled at her, but she will never do it again. He undid her nappy on the change table and carried her too the bath, he got undressed too as he heard that will help with the teens getting used to being a baby, he was completely naked, he gets in the water as he helps Quinn sit in-between his legs, they have a big bath as all three teens used to fit in.  
Puck started to wash Quinn, with soap.  
When done and Quinn was completely drenched a loud thud came from down stairs,it was Sam, he was back from his four hours of training as the quator back, he yelled, "Ali, Noah are you home?" He saw the smashed bottle on the ground in the living room, he got pissed.  
"Sweetie were up in the bath," Noah says as he dries the baby off. Sam comes in and graves Ali and puts her over him, so he can carry her down stares completely naked, Noah follows the same way they go down to the sitting room.  
"Ali, what did you do, sweetheart?"  
Quinn looked scared as Sam sat on the seat and got her ready for her punishment.  
"Did you do it?" Sam asks puck who shakes his head, Noah leaves the room to get Alex's new bottle heated up and ready, as Sam starts to hit Quinn's bottom, when done, Noah comes back in with the hot bottle.  
Quinn was sitting on Sam's knees as she was crying, from the pain, Noah gave the bottle to Quinn, who Sam took right off him and says to the baby, "you aren't going to through it again are you?"  
Quinn shakes her head at Sam, he puts the bottle in her mouth but doesn't let her touch the bottle, she gulps it down as Sam won't wait for her to do it her self, when done, Noah is dressed and is ready for bed as it is late, he had his pj pants on with a singlet, "has she peed yet?"  
Puck shakes his head.  
Sam gets up with Ali on his hip as he walks up to her room to get her nappy on, when on he does the same thing as puck, but leaves her down on the table, he presses on the adomine with his two tall figures, Quinn let's out a scream and starts to cry, "you are getting used to it, aren't you baby." Sam changed her, into a new nappy and put her too bed.

It had been two mounths of Quinn being Alexandra Puckerman, and she hated it, Sam was home more as wanted to spend more time with Quinn as puck went out more, Quinn went out a lot with Sam, around the stores.  
They were at home, Ali just woke up and felt a cold liquid running down her legs, as she couldn't move her legs, Sam had to give her legs a shot every night before bed to stop Quinn from walking around. She started to cry, Sam came running in to the room to get Ali out of her nappy and into a new nappy and new cloths.  
He picked her up, it was still hard for Quinn to go in her nappy as she hated doing it, but Sam pushed her to go every night before bed change her then give her another shot to make her pee.  
He gets her and says, "shhh baby, daddies here to take care of the pee, shh."  
He took off her onesie and got her nappy off, she did a big pee, "baby, you and I are going over to a friends place today, so daddy is dressing you nice and cute, okay."  
Sam kissed her on the forehead as he did up her cute pink dress, he picked her up and took her down stairs.  
He got her breakfast, her milk in the fridge and her toys as he put her in her playpen. He put a baby monitor on so he can hear her when she needs it, Quinn is lying on her back when she screams out in pain as Sam has been upstairs, she did a poop and she hates doing it, but Sam doesn't hear it. He comes down in his suit and his dressy pants and shoes easy to go, with Ali's baby bag.  
He picks her up as she still is crying and says, "shhh baby, it's all good, daddy will take care of you." Sam saw puck coming down even more sexy as him, "looking cute baby," Sam says.  
Puck comes down and gives him a full make out session, while standing up, Sam's dick went hard, so did pucks as they were so close together, but with Quinn's foot in the way.  
Sam pulled away as he gave the baby to puck, who could smell something off, he sniffed himself but it didn't smell any different then smelled Quinn's bottom and his face went white, "babe, Alex pooped."  
Sam came in with a sandwhich in hand and smiles at Noah, "you did it, you did it by yourself, good girl." Hug kisses her on the head.  
Noah took Alex up stairs with him as he goes to change Quinn, when back down, Sam is waiting for him, Noah smiles as he kisses Quinn's check and says, "all good." They head out together, Quinn on Sam's hip as Noah had to be on the passenger side, Sam put Quinn in the car, as Noah put the Alex's baby bag in the back.  
Sam began to drive, Quinn in her booster seat, Sam driving and Noah next to him. They went for an hours drive to North Texas, Sam kept looking back at Ali as she slept.  
They arrived at big house, Sam didn't want to wake Ali so he picked her up and carried her to the front door, Noah followed him, they made it too the front door, Quinn's legs wrapped around Sam's torso.  
A tall man answered the door, he smiled and says, "Sammy boy, how are you?"  
"Hi, Finn this is my husband Noah Puckerman and our daughter Ali." Sam smiled at Finn.  
Finn was the defence tackler on the dalace cowboys, he lives with his wife Santana and their baby, Rachel. Finn got the idea off Sam, who told him about the hole Ali thing.  
"Please come in," Finn opened the door more so Sam can fit with Ali, Noah followed with the bag. Finn showed them to the sitting area, where a naked nineteen year old, with big breast stand in the corner, wearing nothing, she stranded on a mat that had poo on it, "sorry about the steel, but Rachie was being a bad girl."  
"You have no idea," Santana says from the seat, "hi I'm Santana and you must be the daddies?"  
Sam and Noah smiled at her, "well thanks for the idea, we love having baby Rachel around," Santana smiled at the two boys.  
Ali stirred in Sam's arms, "baby, go back to sleep, daddy will take care of you."  
Ali started to cry puck hurry got the dummy out of the bag and gave it too Alex, he then took Alex from his husband, he smoothed her back to try to get her back to sleep, "she had a bad night, no sleeping well."  
"Ow, so she doesn't have any teeth?"  
"Nope, we got rid of them as well as her breast," Ali cuddled right into puck, Sam patterned her on the back.  
"Really, well we like Rachel's breast," Santana says.  
Ali wakes up, she smells Noah's colonel and smiles, she looks around and sees a very unhappy naked girl standing in the corner.

Part two ( different story but same Daddy)  
Quinn, Noah and Sam have been together for three years, got married, to all thre of them. They live in Texas as Sam is quator back and puck is catcher in the Dallas cowboys. Quinn goes with them every time they go, Quinn is five mouths pregnant with twins, so she is massive, Quinn the oldest twenty is the mother of the house, next is puck than Sam, as Sam is still eighteen. They're Noah's kids as Sam can't have kids but is proud of Quinn and will still be a daddy, to his sons. That's right their having sons. The mansion is in a private area of Texas, big back yard and that.  
It's Wednesday, which none of them have to go to training so it's naked day, that means endless sex all day and walking around naked.  
Sam was kissing Quinn's belly as Noah was kissing Quinn's lips, Noah had Sam's stick and was massaging in as Sam had been playing with Noah's, they were watching a movie and then got side tracked as Sam kept kissing the boys.  
"Hahn, Sam stop it, the boys are kicking really hard," Quinn complains as through the kissing of Noah's lips.  
"Baby, they know their daddy is here," Sam tries to make Quinn comfable.  
"Sam, I said no," she stopped kissing Noah and then turned her attension to the movie. Noah didn't stop with the kissing, but on the neck, Quinn was exstremly uncomable, she had two giant kids in her stomach, she felt tired.  
Quinn got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, Noah followed her, she stared out the window, hanging on to the sink bench, "babe, what's wrong, do you need a back rub, or toe rub..."  
"No, I think I will go up to bed for a sleep," she pecked pucks check and turned to go upstairs, she wanted to sleep by herself.  
Everyone in the house had their own room, Sam had a gym, which he uses regularly. Puck has a sex room and Quinn has her own spare room, the big bedroom takes a whole level, Quinn goes to one of the boys nursery, yes they already did them, sm and Noah did it while Quinn went out too see her mum and tell her the news at Ohio, were she grew up, they all grew up there. Quinn was surprised when she saw the rooms.  
One of the babie kicked, Quinn had secret names, "Jack, yes mummy knows you are still their, this is going to be your room," Quinn rubs the left side of her stomach. Joel then kicks, "yes Joel, mummy knows, you want to come out and play football with your daddies." She rubs the other side. Quinn exists the room, into her own special room, she locks the door behind her lovely two husbands will come in the night time. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep when she hit the pillow.  
Quinn woke up to wet ness between her legs, she was so scared, she screamed. Both guys ran to her room, to their wife, Noah got the key and quickly opened the door, both ran to Quinn, "baby, what's wrong?" Sam asks.  
"I'm in labour, it's too early," Quinn says when a contraction hits, "it's too early."  
Sam picks up Quinn and runs to the car, he places her down in his red sports jeep, Noah got the keys and t- shirt on, then ran to the drivers seat as Sam got Quinn in between his legs, she held her hands.  
Quinn felt tired, she started to close her eyes, at least she got into pjs when she went to bed, sm saw a baby's foot appear on Quinn's stomach, he was so amazed, he didn't relise Quinn was asleep or out. Puck ran through all yellow light and got to the hospital, he parked outside the emergency and ran in to get a nurse, when returned, puck had a hospital cot and a couple of nurses. Puck helped the doctors get Quinn out of the car and onto the bed, the doctors rushed her into the hospital.  
It was a really exspencive hospital but the Puckerman- Evans family are rich and they can afford anything.  
Quinn was still asleep, the baby doctor checked on the babies, one seemed to be wanting to come, the doctor quickly got her ready for the percidure to deliver one of the babies. He got an IV on her, heart monitors, baby monitors, an oxygen tube around her nose to help her breathe through it.  
Noah had drove the car to the parking as Sam went with Quinn, Noah was walking through the hospital and saw a familiar girl, it was his eight year old four year old daughter Quinn and his had when they were sixteen, he says, "hey Beth,"  
Beth turned and saw her dad who visited three times a year, she ran up to her daddy and says, "I'm sorey," she was crying in to pucks neck.  
"Baby, what's wrong, why are you at the hospital?"  
"Bethany," the Rachel berry voice could be heard, she then stopped when she saw her old classmate, "Noah, what are you doing here?"  
"Um, Quinn's in early labour, what are you doing here?"  
"Beth let's go and find Sam," puck picked up his little girl as the walked to the delivery room, puck saw his husband when he heard Quinn yelling out in pain, she was awake, he walked in too the room, "hi Quinn."  
Quinn turned and saw she was sweeting nd in so much pain, she saw her little girl," Bethie,"  
"Mummy," Beth says, she knows Quinn as mummy, Shelby is mama and Sam is dad. Even though Sam has never seen the little girl before.  
Quinn screams gain as another contraction comes, "Ahhh."  
A doctor comes in and sees Sam and Noah then the little girl on Noah Puckerman, "hello Quinn, how are you doing today?"  
Quinn started to get angry and used her sarcasm on him, "just great, I get a child early enough when he isn't due until four more months nd my daughter is watching me with my energy, year it's just great."  
Rachel felt that her and Quinn were friends.  
"Well you can't push yet as the first boy will not be ready, so just relax." He patted her on the knee then turned to Noah and Sam, "keep her distracted."  
Both nod.  
Puck handed Beth over to Quinn who ws so happy, "mummy, what's wrong? And why are you so ft?"  
"Baby, mummy is having a baby, your little brother," Noah told his daughter. Beth smiled.  
"I just wish mama was here, she can help with the pain."  
"Wht do you mean sweetheart," Quinn uses sweetheart on Beth.  
"Muma has gone up to visit god."  
The romm looked at the little girl then turned to Rachel as she nodded, Quinn had another contraction, Noah and Sam rushed over to her to hold her hands, "Q, don't push." Sam encouraged her, " so is it little Joel?" Sam is with the name Joel as Quinn told them the boys names, "or is it Jack?"  
"We are not naming our sons Joel Puckerman- Evans, how bout Harley? I like that name, plus j with j doesn't make since, so please baby, listen to me we re not naming our child Joel." Puck tries to tell Quinn that this baby needs a better name.  
"Will you both shut up, Jack is coming, okay," Quinn yells.  
"I should go, I will see you guys around," Rachel tells the group of people.  
An hour latter, Quinn's back asleep, Sam's holding her and her bump as they changed her into a hospital gown, puck is with Beth on the ground playing a game.  
Beth tells her daddy what happened to her mummy, she was crying as she explained what happen, "the doctored won't let me see her, daddy please."  
Noah holds his oldest daughter, "I know baby, but she's in a better place."  
Quinn was woken up by one of her babies kicking, she leans forward as Sam helps gets the contraction trough.

Sammy the baby  
Quinn never had Beth or Finn, she had an abortion as nobody knew of, so Quinn is queen bee of McKinley.  
Quinn and puck are sex buddies, they have sex when Quinn's parents thinks she's a virgin, which she isn't.  
On Saturday nights Quinn goes over to pucks and has sex with him, Santana sometime comes.  
Junior year and nobody at McKinley know about Quinn Fabray dating the man whore Noah Puckerman. Sam Evans a new guy with his little sister Rachel Evans, walk into the school halls, Sam has blonde hair and Rachel has brown hair, they have big mouths, which Quinn thinks is hot as her and Sam have every class together, he sits next to her as the alphabet order, and in boy girl.  
Samuel Evans had moved to Lima because he was too bad for hai represent I've school back in Tennessee and his parents needed a break so they came to Lima, with their little girl.  
Quinn graves his thighs during English, she can't stand not touching him, it was second day and this guy is already quoter back of the football team, sending him to the top of the popular board. Sam looks down at her and smi les, he graves her hand and brings it up to the top of his cruch, it's big and giant. Quinn starts to play with it as she put her hand down his pants and start to give him a hand job, he was soaking wet and Quinn smiled.  
The teacher was half asleep, so Quinn got up with Sam, she took her hand out and graved his hand to make him follow her to the girls bathroom. Nobody paid any attension as the hole class was asleep anyway. They walked to the girls bathroom, nobody comes in here, but before they got to it, Quinn checked under the stalls, no girls, she smiled as she started to kiss Sam's lips, he groans as Quinn does. She stops kissing as she takes Sam's shirt off, Sam starts at kiss her neck as Quinn takes Sam's belt off him, she smiles as his pants fall down easily.  
"Why are you still in clothing," every word ended with a suck on Quinn's neck, he took her shirt off, Quinn had girl abs, he looked down at her, she was gorgeous, she played with her bra strap.  
A little girl walked in, Quinn pushed Sam away and saw it was Sam's little sister, "Sam, what are you doing?"  
"Just leave!" Sam told his little sister, he turned to Quinn as she already had her cherrio top on and she was out the door, Sam then graves Rachel by the shirt and says, "you bitch, why did you do that?"  
"Sam, I'm sorry... I- I- i- didn't me- an toooo, please don't hurt me," Rachel begged Sam.  
Sam smirked, he graved Rachel's hair and brought her into one of the stalls, throughing her to the toilet sink, he took her pants off her as he told her to never wear panties around him, he smiled at the little girl as he took his boxes off and started to push into her, hard, Rachel couldn't yell as Sam would hit her hard.  
Sam stopped when he heard the bell, he smirked at his little sister as she had been crying, he went down and kissed her on the lips, "ow baby, come on, let's go." He picked up his clothing and quickly put it on, he quickly left the bathroom, to which nobody saw him leave and went to his locker.  
Quinn had been with Sam the next class, geometry, she whispers to him, "she won't tell anyone will she?"  
Sam shock his head at the beautiful blonde, Quinn smiled at him and says, "good, I need something on your little sister, got any?"  
Sam told the girl he only just meet about their last school, and finding out that Rachel slept with every guy, even the loser ones, also that she has a Pennies insead of the girl bit, Quinn was happy to heard about the little girls story's and secret.  
At lunch time, Quinn saw Sam's little sister about to go into the girls bathroom. Quinn followed her in, nobody followed.  
Rachel was at the sink, washing her hands, she heard the bathroom door open and saw it was the girl that his brother was fucking before, "I won't tell anyone."  
Quinn laugh, she moved closer to the little girl, and grabbed her dick, Rachel moaned in pleasantness. But then relise that it was a girl, she graved the girls hand and took it off her dick, "yo little whore... Ow poor sweet baby," Quinn says.  
Noah and Sam came in, Quinn whipped around and smiled at play toy and new boy in school, "hey baby," puck walks up to Quinn and gives her a peck on the check, but then moves down to her neck, his hands go to down her dress and panties to her clint, Quinn groans loudly as puck graves it and starts to play with it in his hands.  
"Sam, hey baby, come join us," Quinn insist.  
Sam comes over and starts to kiss Quinn's mouth, both groaning, , Quinn graves his dick and does the same as puck. She smiled through the kissing.  
Quinn breaks them up as she tells them, "get naked." Noah applies what queen bitch says as he takes off his pants off, so does Sam but Rachel stands their shocked. Quinn takes off her Cheerios top and she's not wearing a bra, she takes off her pants and her panties, she is completely waxed and naked, so are two boys.  
"Rachel take off your cloths," Sam demanded her too, she takes off her top, Sam really quckly graves her breast as she moves down to her skirt,she took it off.  
Quinn laugh and said, "come to my house tonight, both of you," Quinn and puck quickly put their cloths back on and walked out of the bathroom.

That night  
Quinn's mum and dad bought her a new house, it was a two story and never visited. On the other side of lime she lived. Puck had moved in as his mum and sister moved up to pucks mums house to live, but nobody knew about puck living at Quinn's house. He always parks his truck in the garage even though nobody knows that Quinn is living by her self.  
Quinn got a couple of house hold stuff that Rachel and Sam can use, from a down town shop in Lima.  
Sam and Rachel knocked on the door, Quinn and puck were naked as they never wore any cloths in the house, plus nobody came around to the house, they both smiled at the family.  
"Welcome," Quinn showed them into the house.  
"Do you have a baby?"Sam asks  
"Ah, no we have two!" Quinn smiles  
"Wow, we didn't know."  
"Only found out today," Quinn walked Sam upstairs with Rachel following, puck closed the baby gate as the people walked up the steps, Quinn walked into a massive room, it had a cot,a change table, a rocking chair, a cabin full of babies stuff, including a baby pump, some little toys and books. A little closet full of teens babies cloths, "this will be..." Before she could answer, ouch had stuck a needle into Rachel, who collapsed onto the ground, Quinn got a needle and says, "Sammy, baby, calm down mummy is going to help you, okay?" Sam was scared, but before he could do anything, puck got a sleeping needle into Sam's arm and he feel to the ground.  
Quinn and Noah had organised with their friend an illegal operation for Sam and Rachel to have an operation.  
Sam woke up two days later, he heard a beeping noise and heard a soft girls voice, "baby, mummy loves you so much, yes she does, yeas she does," Sam could tell that he wasn't wearing any cloths just some slick that ran around his dick. Sam started to move his hand, "shhh, baby, it's all right, mummy and daddy are here."  
Sam opened his eyes, but couldn't move, he felt smaller and started to cry and scream, puck came in and got him and rocked him back to sleep, "Sammy go to sleep, daddy wants you too sleep," sam wouldn't settle, so Quinn did what she had never done, which she could do now as Jessie Saint James gave her, she opened her top and showed Sam her bra, she undid it, so Sam saw Quinn's full breast they were big, bigger than Sam had remembered. She picked up Sam, with Jessie's help, who stranded near her. She sat on her finances lap as Sam laid on her lap, Quinn pushed Sam to one of her breast, Sam didn't take it firstly, but then the milk came and Sam started to suck. Sam started to close his eyes. "Good baby boy," Noah says as he started to play with his little boys hair.  
Quinn had her breast redone, she had got a tube stuck in them, so she can breast feed Sam. The tube goes into her body as a new born needs his milk.  
Quinn feels a little big of hurt as Sam tugs on her breast, she even moans, "Sammy, not so hard, okay baby." All of the food Quinn's got to have now is milk, so food, her body will go in shut down soon, but she agreed.  
Jessie  
Quinn organised for all of Sam's teeth to be pulled out, but puck who was happy to do it.  
Baby Sammy was a new Puckerman, Quinn loved him, as did Noah. "Welcome baby Sammy Puckerman.  
Sam woke up again, as he felt the breeze near his dick. He opened his eyes and saw a lady he had never seen before, Sam was scared, he started to wail his big mouth open and started to try to yell, the lady kept doing what she was doing, she was trimming his dick.  
Quinn and Noah moved quickly to their new sons side, "shh, baby, it's okay, this kind nuse is just helping you, shh."  
Jessie Saint James walks in, he is all prepared, "Quinn and Noah, please go outside," Quinn and Noah go out side. Jessie's moves to stand near Sam, "ow you are a great creation, aren't you Sammy, well I'm doctor Sammy, your doctor, your mummy and daddy are going to come in when we are done, okay. Now I need you awake, to feel the pain," the girl had passed the sizzles to Jessie, who quickly copped off Sam's dick, Sam walked through the room, in pain. But Jessie didn't stop, he moved onto his balls, he chopped the left one first then the right, Sam still wailing as blood went everywhere.  
"Sammy, I'm now going to replace it okay," Jessie got a smaller dick, in his hands, "this is your little sisters one," Jessie replaced it on, it was really small, but it was in, Jessie had four other doctors in the room,helping him connect the pieces in, so he can pee better. When all I steered, Jessie smiled as Sam was given something strong to keep him up. "Good baby, now mummy is going to go feed you!"  
One of the nurses had gone to get Quinn, she came in, withh a smile, "hey baby boy, mummy loves you," Quinn laid on a table next to him, Jessie moved the baby boy over to his mum, as Quinn's breast were showing again, Jessie shoved Sam's head into her breast, Sam didn't suck, "come on baby, it's good, come on."  
Sam finally started to suck on her nipple and soon sucked it all out.  
It has been a day since Sam has got his dick replaced and his balls removed, Sam is still sleeping in his cot, in his own room.  
"Now Quinn, are you ready for your, operation?" Jessie was going to do the other breast.  
Quinn nods, Noah comes in with a smile as he helps Quinn, get in one of her sheet gowns that she has to wear.  
It's in Quinn's house, she has a major room, where they did the operation.  
Jessie moves over to Quinn, he put an oxygen mask over her mouth, to calm down her breathing, "now Quinn, are you okay with this?"  
Quinn didn't have time to answer, she didn't expect to this happen to her. Jessie strapped her to the sides of the bed, as Quinn got two hospital beds, he removes the gown on her. Quinn just notice theirs another girl in the room, she's pregnant. "Now Quinnie, you will feel this." Jessie ripped her stomach open, blood going everywhere, the same four nurses were their, two of them stay with Quinn as Jessie and two of the other nurses move over to the pregnant girl, who looks to be old, "ow baby checks, you can't raise your baby, I'm sorry." Jessie quickly rips into the older lady and gets the baby out, he untangles him and quickly moves over to Quinn, he puts some gel around the baby and puts him in, he attaches some stuff into her, then stitches Quinn up.  
Quinn is happy, she has a smile on her face as the baby starts to kick. Jessie gets a pregnancy wand, with the MIR machine, he moves it around Quinn, and sees the baby and his heart beat, "congrats mrs Puckerman, you have a boy."  
The nurses clean up Quinn, she can walk, she gets up off the bed into a sitting poison , her tummy a lot bigger as the baby. Noah walks in with Sammy, as Jessie helped the poor girl who just lost her baby.  
"Congrats mummy," Noah says, "hey Sammy mummy's having a baby..."  
"Boy, baby, I'm having a boy," Quinn says.  
"Well good, because this one is hungry," Noah passes Sam over, but Jessie runs to them.  
"Quinn, no, you can't just yet," Quinn smiles. Jessie helps her rely down, on her back, "not so soon you will have two baby boys in the house," Jessie smiles at the pregnant girl.

The newest Quinn  
Quinn walked down the hallway, with her baby Evelyn in her arms as she is new to Michael high school, everyone looks at the beautiful blond carring a one year old baby, she wears a yellow sundress with her curly blonde hair out, Evie was in a bright pink dress and some white shoes.  
Quinn had her books in the other hand as she goes to her locker.  
A Girl the same as Quinn walks up to her, she has a animal sweater on, she looks like a nerd, "hi, I'm Rachel.o you need any help?" Rachel suggested to Evie.  
"What you think that I have a baby when I was fifteen that I can't look after her," Quinn rolls her eyes.  
Quinn lives only with Evie and her little brother Joel, whose five as he goes to school. her parents are in jail for child abuse, Quinn moved from California from New York as a sue surveys ther asked her to come and do cheerleader as Quinn was the best at her last school, she even went to the Olympics as well as she is a runner.  
Ethan Evie's father had never been apart of the little girls life, Quinn never told him as she ran. She was in love with Ethan Oscar and he was in love with her, he was the quator back and was going to college as they were going different ways.  
Quinn's half brother, Sam Evans and his family live in California, Quinn never meet him but on her fathers court hearing she heard the name and wanted to know about him.  
She dropped Joel off at school first in her new sports jeep, then drove to school, with Evie as Quinn loved Evie and was only coming for English and cheerleading practice.  
Quinn says to Rachel, "I'm fine." Quinn walks off with one book in her hand and her daughter on her hip. She found coach suvesters class room, knocked before coming in, sue was at her desk writing in her diary.  
"Ah, Quinn Fabray, is that right," Quinn just nods. "Thanks for coming to michaels school, so this must be Evie Oscar?"  
"Yes, this is she," Evie was happy too see the old lady, she even reached out for the coach, "sorry, she's a hugged like her uncle."  
Sue just nods. "Okay, you have English first with mr Shue then Cheerios, you have to wear this every day your coming to school." A Latina girl walked into the office, "ah Santana this is Quinn and her daughter Evie, I would aprisiate it if you show them around the school, as Q," Quinn had a chill, only Oscar called her that ( Oscar is Ethan they had a last name thing, but Oscar called Quinn Q) "here around the school."  
Santana just nods and walks out, expecting the blonde to follow, Quinn picked up the baby bag for Evie and follows the girl out, "you must be really lucky."  
"I guess."  
"No, I guess, coach s would not give one million dollars a month to a girl with a child for nothing, she would have you burned if you turned up to this school with a baby, sorry."  
Evie didn't like this girl too much, she hid in her mummy's arm.  
As they walk down the hall way, a group of footballers walk past, "hey lopes," one of the guy says.  
"Hey babe, how are you," he gives Santana a kiss on the lips.  
Quinn tenses up really quickly that's Sam Evans her half brother. Evie looks up and wants to walk, as she walks now. Quinn releases it and puts Evie down on the ground and gets her hand, "mummy."  
All of the football players turn and sees Evie on the ground with a new girl.  
"Guys this is Quinn and..."  
"Evie," Evie says, she does know her own name, Quinn smiles at her daughter who in the other hand is playing with her dress.  
"Right Quinn and Evie, Quinn is my boyfriend and not a cheater Sam, his best friend Mick and the football gang."  
"Welcome," Sam says, "do I know you, I've sworn I've seen you."  
"Yeah, I was in the Olympics, I came first."  
"Mummy, hungry." Evie says, Quinn reaches in the bag for her daughters juice, she gets the straw out, "ta, mummy."  
"Yeah now I know, well congrats, you came first, is that right, sorry Puckerman." Noah introduced him self.  
"Yeah, I did," Quinn smiles.  
"Sorry, but your really pretty," a tall guy says.  
"Thanks, but my boyfriend is really couscous and loveable so he doesn't want any hard done," Quinn wasn't lying, the last thing she told Ethan was that she will always love him, nobody else, and that's why she left.  
"Sorry, I didn't know-"  
"Dude, stop mumbling, we have practice," Noah says to the group, they all start walking to the oval.

Second period of the day, Evie was on the picnic blanket in the shad with all of her toys and food, she would eat, for the hour, as Quinn was dancing away, Quinn kept checking on Evie every time she wasn't doing a flip or dancing. At the end Quinn did a triple flip with sevencartwheels in the air, she loved doing them, plus she didn't care who saw her doing it, all she card about was Evie and Joel.  
After practice, Quinn packed up everything of Evie's, and got her ready for her two hour run, Quinn put all of the little girls stuff her car, and got to stroller out, it was an exspencive one that her aunt bought her before Evie was born. Quinn starped Evie in, then got a pair of shorts out and put then on, got rid of her skirt and top as she wore a crop top, she had the body to wear it. She set off running as she locked her car.  
Quinn played music for Evie to listen to as she had her own, not very loud but can hear it.  
A man ran near them but Quinn was in sprint run, which was fast, they past Sam next as he wore no shirt and had his running shorts on with music, she slowed down so she can over take him, as he took up the hole path, finally Quinn could over take and over took him, Sam saw her and says, "hey."  
Quinn turned and smiled and says, "hey, you like to run?"  
"Yeah, it gives my head a chance to breathe,", Sam wasn't slow but wasn't as fast as Quinn was, she was going slow for her past, "hey Evie, you like going on runs with mummy?" Evie looked up at him and smile, "here I'll take her from you." Sam got the pram from Quinn.  
"Nah it's fine, she heavy but that's good, well see ya." Quinn speed past him, Sam stopped and saw the beautiful blonde speed past him, Quinn quickly jogged back to him and says, "Sam do you want to come to dinner tonight as Joel needs some guy time with one of my friends?.  
"Sure,"  
Quinn nods and then jogs slowly, she got her phone from Evie, "one sec babe okay mummy just needs to tell Sammy the address to our new home," Evie smiles up at as Quinn got the phone of her daughter. "Her it is."  
"You live here? Wow."  
"What, do you know something I don't know? Sam?"  
"No, it's just that's my old house, it's a beauty isn't it, big enough, do you like it?"  
Quinn had to give the phone back to Evie, she bend down to give Evie a kiss on the head, her beautiful blonde curly hair up in two poney tails, "yeah, my friend Mel is coming with my friends, their come to live with me, so I'll see you later." Quinn sped of for real.

Quinn got home, she opened the door, Joel ran inside with his backpack on his back, upstairs to one of the many bedrooms, Quinn got Evie out of the back of the car, she dropped her off on the ground, remembering to put up all of the side gates so she wouldn't run off, as Quinn headed back to the car to get the groseres, she had five brown paper bags full of them, Joel came out with a smile as he helped Quinn with the bags. Joel put the groseres away for Quinn as she started to make a bacon and pasta dish, it was quick and easy, plus Evie could eat it.  
Quinn put her keys on the table closest to the front door, she picks up Evie and says, "sweetie we have an hour until mummy has to start dinner let's go play outside okay," Evie was clapping and smiling, Joel followed as they had a play equipment in the backyard, Quinn put Evie in the swing set, where the baby one was as she pushed her daughter and Joel was on the play equipment. Quinn does a big push then says, "Joel look after her I need to run in to get my camera," Joel nods as Quinn runs inside, up to her room and gets her camera. She came out and sees Joel pushing Evie on the swing, Quinn takes a quick snap of the kids, she smiles at them and then says, "good boy Joel, Quinnie loves you."  
They play outside for the hour, Quinn gets some shots of the kids playing as well as herself with the kids.  
Quinn gets the kids afternoon tea,fruit and lollies, wraped up. A knock on the door, a bit latter when the kids are settled on the couch watching some Disney movie, Joel gets up and answers the door, "hey little man, is your mum here?" Sam says.  
"No, she and my dad are in jail, who are you?"  
"Joel, don't be rude, come through Sam," Quinn says from the TV room, Evie feel asleep, which wasn't good as she needs her bath, Quinn picks her up and carries her to the kitchen, where Sam is, "hey Sam."  
"Hey Q, you do know when you said Joel, I thought you meant your boyfriend not your, what is he exactly."  
"Brother, please make your self confy, I'll go put her down," Quinn yelled across the house, but Evie never wakes up, "Joel, watch your pirates movie now." Quinn smiled at Sam as she went upstairs to put her baby asleep.  
Sam followed her, "this used to be my little sisters room."  
"Wow I didn't know you had siblings, sorry I should not of said that, it's just that I've heard from people around the street, saying you were an only child," Quinn tucked Evie in and gave her a kiss on the check, "goodnight baby girl, mummy loves you." Quinn walks out of the house.  
"Wow, I never knew the street didn't know that much about my family, hum," Sam assumes. "I moved here just last year, my dad got a new job here and that's why we moved from Tenease, I know why to Cali, well they have a great bussness here."  
Quinn walked down to the kitchen to start making dinner, "I lived in Australia, my mum is New Zealand and my dad Russian, but they lived in Aussie, then we traveled a lot with me being an Olympian and my sister was a singer, they settled down in New York as my mum was pregnant with Joel and needed a break, my dad stayed with her as I traveled by myself."  
"Wow that must be hard, I would want my parents to be with me as I win gold metal after gold metal."  
"Sam, have you done a back up check on me?"  
"Kind of, I mean yeah, I just wanted to know the real Quinn Fabray, well the real Lucille Q Fabray is, yeah I know your real name, the world does, it must of been hard when your parents got put away from something they didn't do, I mean child abuse." Quinn had to fake laugh, it was all true.  
When Lucy was twelve her father used to use her, make her go naked in the house as he started at her, then have sex, Frannie as well, well neither of them got the bad part of it as Judy Fabray nearly killed her own son, by using him as an escape the cops, while pushing him out of the two story house, Lucy was thirteen one year after her father used her.  
Quinn's best friend Valentine Morganitin took her in with Joel as her best friend clary dad treated her like his own daughter, once Quinn got pregnant, she didn't tell anyone, not even clary as Quinn slept around on those nights that were the same date as her parents were arrested, she slept with Jace, clary boyfriend, so Quinn went to go stay with her friend Mel, whose parents died of a car crash when her little brother was six, her uncle Jeb was a caring man, who took Quinn in easily as well as her new baby and Joel.  
Mel is moving to Cali with her uncle as he got a new job and are staying with Quinn,Jamie who is nine is good with Joel, they play all of the time, plus Mel would be coming to Michael school.  
Quinn just smiled at Sam, "so you live with your mum and dad,"  
"Yeah, and my seven year old brother then my five year old sister Stacy, she would be in Joel's year at school, my parents had a hard time having more children after me, so anyway..."  
"That's great," Quinn now knows that she can't get into any thing with Sam he had his family. Quinn made dinner as she put the bacon on she said, "are you a veggie"  
"A what?" Sam was staring at the family photo on the table.  
"A vegetarian, that's what we say in Aussie, so are you or can you eat meat?"  
"Ow I eat meat, my mums a vegetarian, which is annoying as we only eat meat when she's out and dad sneaks some meat in the house."  
Quinn mixed the sauce in with the bacon, "sorry do you want a drink, we have beer, water, cordial, pop, um juice, mineral water, um some wine?"  
"Why do you have alcohol in your house miss Fabray?"  
"Ow sorry, I didn't release, I'm sorry just pretend I said anything," Quinn looked back at the stove. "My friends uncle, his coming to look after me as I'm under eighteen, so I need an parent guardian."  
"Wow sorry," Sam looked like he wanted to not talk anymore but then changed the subject,"so are you coming to the game this weekend?"  
Quinn flips around, her hair following her in a swirl, so she is looking at Sam, "yo sure know so e stuff mr Evans, yes I'm coming I am head Cheerios," Quinn smiled.  
"Wow Santana won't like that she always was assistant coach and she thought that she would become head cheerleader,by this year."  
"Is that so," Quinn giggled, a quiet cute laugh, Quinn looked over her shoulder and sees the dinner and yells, "dinners ready."  
Sam jumps back in surprise, when she says it, she says it like his mother says it, he smiles at her. Joel runs in and gets the table ready, gets three plates, cups and three sets of cutlery, he put it down on the table and sat down at the head of the table, his spot. Quinn brings over the drinks and food.  
"I'll go get Evie, you two dig in," Quinn laughs at what she just says, Quinn goes up to Evie's room and gets her for dinner, she came down with a happy baby, she puts her daughter in the high chair and sits next to her, her dish is alreadyady served by Quinn herself. "Sam, you can eat," the Fabray family laugh as Sam waited for Quinn and Evie, Joel already had a giant pasta pile in his mouth.  
Sam served Quinn before him self, "thanks Sam."  
"Sammy," Evie says.  
"Yes Evie."  
"Ow sorry Sam she only says people's name and what she wants, but she likes you don't you baby?"  
Evie had Quinn's giggle.  
"So Quinn who is your new guest?" Someone from the door way says, everyone turns and sees Jeb Stryder standing in the door way looking at the family and a boy he recognised as Russell Quinn's father were close and he told everything about Sam and what he was like.  
"Jeb, what are you doing here, so early, you were surpost to get in tomorrow morning?"  
Mel came in and ran over to Quinn, "we got and earlyp flight, I missed yo so much, you two little Evie and Joel," she gave her a hug, which Quinn returned, "wow dinner is ready." Mel ran to the kitchen and got her own plate out for herself, well search for it then found it, she camel and sat down. "Fabray whose this?"  
"This is Sam," Mel dropped the fork that was going into her mouth and stared at her.  
"Hi, you must be Mel," Sam smiled at her, "is something wrong," he whispers to Quinn, "is she okay?"  
Quinn laugh, "yeah, she's fine, she just needs a new guy in her life, but Mel his taken and his girlfriend, wow has a mouth." Quinn helped Mel up and says, .lets go help you unpack, Sam can yo help Evie eat her dinner please," Quinn says.  
They walk outside, Jamie hugs Mel and heads right in the eating room, while Quinn Mel and Jeb are out side, "Quinn you found him, you fond your brother, "Mel says.  
"Yeah, except he doesn't know that I'm his sister or what ever, he doesn't look like me, does he?"  
Jeb peeped in to look at the kids then at Sam, "he does have your smile and your eyes."  
"Wow so you think I have gain it lips and we do have the Sam eyes."  
"I said smile, not lips."  
Quinn leans on the door, "he researched me, isn't that weird, plus Mary is married and has two kids."  
"Wow, Quinn I'm surprise, I didn't know," Jeb gave Quinn a hug, "well we beter get inside until it's all gone." They all ran back inside, looked at the table and it looked like nobody was even their, only three dishes with food in them. They heard laughing from the TV room, they followed the sound and saw Sam with the kids watching a Disney movie, Evie asleep on his chest as he surports her, with his arms, Joel next to him and Jamie on the other side, Quinn smiled as she walked over to get Evie off Sam, "she's fine, plus come and watch," Sam told her.  
Joel moved the other way as Quinn had to sit next to Sam, Joel got on her lap and got settled, Mel joined them but on the other end of Jamie, Jeb went to go unpack his stuff.  
Sam went home after the movie, the rest of them headed up to bed, Jamie and Joel share a romm, Jeb got the massive room, Quinn was down the hall and next to Evie's room, then Mel is down stairs.

Quinn was easy with Evie in the car, Evie all buckled up with Joel next to her ready as well, Quinn would drive them to school, Jeb was getting a lift to the car shop with Evie as he takes her on a Wednesday and Thursday, while Quinn goes to school. Mel and Jamie get in ready to go, Quinn first drops off Jeb and Evie, then Joel and Jamie, they saw Sam walking his siblings, Quinn called out to him, "Sam, want a a lift." Sam got in and they drove to school. They parked in Sam's spot as Sam's car is in the shops, so they got close, all the Cheerios cars are around as well as the footballers.  
"They're giving you a good parking spot." Sam told them as they get their stuff out of the back, they saw Santana and she gives Sam a kiss, "San this is Mel Stryder, Quinn's friend," Santana just nods, "Santana is my girlfriend," they walk in school, everyone parts as they walk through the corridors, Mel goes to the office, while Sam and Santana walk off.  
Noah Puckerman exist the office with a slip in his hand, Quinn did her nice smile at him as he grinned at her, "hey Fabray,"  
"Hey Puckerman-"  
"Puck for short everyone calls me puck not Puckerman, okay Fabray."  
Quinn just did her chesse smile at him, Mel walks out, "ready. This is Puckerman, Noah Puckerman, Noah this is my best friend MS, okay. And no flirting with her got it." Quinn nods and walks off with a giggling Mel.  
Quinn and Mel had double AP English together, they sat together, whispered time to time about stuff, when the second period ended, mr Shue asked Quinn forward, "yes mr... Sorry new here."  
"Yes mrs Fabray, um I just came to asks you, do you like spanish?"  
" Sí señor shue sé Español," Quinn says in brilliant Spanish, 'yes mr shue I do know Spanish.,  
"Wow that was excellent, Quinn because I need more students and was wondering if you would like to come for a period."  
"When is it as I have a daughter and not surpost to be here that long."  
"Quinn, it's first always before English, if you can't that's fine."  
"No, I'll come, it will be fun," Quinn smiles at the teacher and walks out of the romm, Mel waiting for her, "Spanish class, yay."  
Lunch was more fun as Cheerios was after lunch, Quinn and Mel look for seats, they saw Sam and sat next to him, with all of his football group, Quinn had got special sandwiches for Mel, Sam and herself as she ran, she gave Sam his lunch bag, he was surprised to see it, he looks at her, "your surpost to say thank you, no stare at me like a complete star anger who is going to kill you by poisoning you."  
"Thanks," all Sam says, he peels open the brown paper bag and finds a chicken with salad sandwhich, he smiles at Quinn, "now whose the stalker."  
Quinn and Sam laugh, they all ate their lunch, one guy said, "I thought Cheerios don't eat?"  
Quinn looks up shocked at the man, before she can answer Sam answers, "Jared they do-"  
"I'm a runner as well so I need my iron and strength , and nice to meet you Jared I'm Quinn and this is Mel."  
"Sorry Q, this is Jared, Ian his best friend, Anzio,Karosiki, Finn, puck, pick, joe, Artie, mick, Jessie and Brody-"  
"Cousin Brody, how are you," Brody looked up at Quinn and was surprised to see her.  
"Luce, what are you doing here, what happen to New York?"  
"Needed a change, how are you?" Quinn and Brody went on about the self, Mel kept staring at Jared as he did the same.  
"Um, I need to go pee," Mel told the table, everyone looked at her. Quinn giggled at her attempt to make Jared follow her. Mel got up and walked out.  
"Me too," Jared says. He runs off to catch up with Mel, he finds her and pushes her lightly to the lockers and starts to kiss her passionately, Jared went into the girls bathroom, nobody was in their yet, he locks the door and removes his shirt, making a singlet under neither it, Quinn groans as she takes off his singlet as well, he had a great six pack, Mel stares at him too long as Jared stares at him as well, "I'm sorry."  
"What no," Mel went straight to his lips and sucked on them, Jared caught the tension so he took off her shirt kissing her flat stomach, she smiled as she was left in her panties and bra, Jared took off his pants as they weren't hard to take off. He smiled at her as she did the same, "your house later tonight," Mel told him, she kept kissing his neck, Jared moaned as Mel found the spot to suck.  
In fast moment both completely naked on the ground, sucking each other. The bell went, Mel moved fast as she got ready for running training, she put her hair in a really good poney tail, "your place tonight," when done dressed she kissed Jared on the lips, then walked out.  
Mel meet Quinn's eyes as she did the flips and turns, then stopped, she smiled at her as she ran around them the footballers were passing the ball around.

Friday afternoon, after school the football game, Quinn was cheering for the team with Mel as she got into the Cheerios yesterday. Quinn parked in her spot, that was a great spot, she got Evie's stroller out for Jeb to push as he got Joel out, Jamie wlked with them, Quinn pushed Evie in the school, with her car seat as Quinn didn't want her daughter feeling unwell in the seats.  
Jamie says, "uncle Jeb, my friend Stevie is here can we sit next to him, please,"Jeb nods as Jamie finds his friend from school, fast, Jeb folds up the pram so they can walk down with it but Mel just waits with it, as Quinn with Evie in her car seat, Joel on Jeb's hip walk down following Jamie down to the front of the stands, "hey Stevie."  
Stevie looks up and sees his new friend, "Jamie, come sit."  
"Hi, I'm Jeb Stryder, I'm Jamie's uncle can we sit," Jeb asks the blonde lady.  
"Sure," Mary Evans says, she looks up and sees Jeb Stryder, "Jeb, what are you doing here."  
"I'm here to surport my niece and her friend Quinn," Quinn settles Evie, kisses her on the head then jumps over the bar that stops people from passing.  
"Wow, that's Quinn Fabray," Dwight Evans says, "sorry, I'm not a creep just a sports fan, I'm Dwight Stevie's father."  
"Nice to meet you, Jeb Stryder Jamie uncle and care taker, we just moved here for Quinn's cheerleading," Jeb shakes Dwight's hand.  
"This is our youngest Stacy, she's six," Mary says her little girl on her daddies knee.  
.that Joel, Quinn's younger brother, I take care of him as well."  
"Jeb, hungry." Evie says with a smile.  
"Okay punk in, what do you want, a hotdog."  
Quinn heard what her best friends uncle said and ran over to them, "no, sweetie, how about some chip pies, yum, Joel you as well, okay." Evie smiled at her mummy, "Jeb the money's in my bag for the hot chipis for them." Quinn smiled and went off to dance some more.  
All of the players came on, "please everyone welcome the michaels school bullsharks," michaels cheerlearders cheered as well as those in the stand that go for the team, "the monocots," Quinn stoped dead that was her old school, so did Mel, they stood silently as the rest of them cheered.  
Ethan walked out with his best friend Jace Wayland and both saw Quinn and Mel, cheering for the opposite team. They both ignored them and went to go play.  
Quinn went back to cheer for her team, she smiled and flips everywhere, Mel joined.  
It was near half time, Ethan was wide conceiver as was Jace but other side, Quinn watched their tactic as saw they both run, by now Sam had got their call and sent himself on Ethan and puck on Jace, "Puckerman, I want you on left conceiver and I'll go on right, okay break."  
The ball went between others legs and then got throun but puck already had Jace so the quator back for this play had to through it to Ethan,he through it and Ethan caught it but Sam got him as he touched it, Ethan went down.  
Quinn stopped and ran over to ethn who wasn't moving off the ground, Mel tried to keep her on the side line but Quinn was too strong and got out of the grip and ran to Ethan, three paramatics were around him, Mel ran after as well.  
Sam also on the ground his shoulder he hurt it so Santana was after him, all three Cheerios were out on the field.  
Quinn got to Ethan and says, "baby, I'm here," she graved his hand through her crying eyes.  
Ethan hadn't opened his eyes, everyone in this stand was quiet.  
The paramedics lifted him up as an ambulance had arrived quickly, Jace was over with them, Quinn's hand never leaving Ethan's, "I'm so sorry," still crying.  
"Quinn..." Jace says.  
Wanda host ran over and got Ethan's hand off Quinn, "baby, what hurts."  
Quinn was really upset right now, Wanda must of moved in." The paramedics rushed him in the ambulance quickly, nobody was with him, Quinn turned and saw her best guy friend Alec, she ran up to him and buried her head into his chest and cried.  
They were all at the hospital, Sam was with Quinn as he needed to be with her, as well as all of Ethan's friends, Brandt, Andy, Trudy, Paige, Wes Jace, Simon, Isabel, Alec, Magnus, Wanda, Kyle who is Ian's brother, his girlfriend who is new sunny and last of all clary.  
When arrived, Quinn had Evie with her as Jeb had work, Jared tagged along with Mel to keep her company, they were aficantly dating. Sam had Joel on his other shoulder that wasn't broken and Quinn's hand, as the other had the stroller, they saw all of their friends, clary rushed up to her, "Quinn." That's all she can say, before they were in a hug, Quinn went along to hug everyone of her lost friends, but not Wanda as she hated the girl and sunny even though she wanted a hug.  
"Jared Howe, how are you man," Kyle says, "I see you have Mel with you."  
Jared just smiled at his best friends older brother, he sat down so Mel can sit on his lap, everyone looked at them.  
They didn't notice Evie in the stroller, "Joel how are you?" Alec asks, Joel runs over to his siters best guy friend and sits on his lap, that Sam is fine with.  
Sam gets Evie out of the pram and puts her on his lap.  
"Ow please tell me that isn't your baby, Quinn?"  
"Yes it is, Evie Oscar." Everyone straits at them, Mel takes her hand and comforts her.  
"You knew, how could you Quinn, how could you just vanish like that, plus tell Mel not me, why?"  
Quinn looks over at Jace, he knew this was coming and everyone followed her eye contact, he nodded, "because I slept with Jace and I dint know who the father was, plus Ethan didn't know," Quinn got up and ran to Ethan's room, she dint know why but they just brought him back, she was here when Mel needed her when her parents died. He had a tube down his throught to help him breathe, wires all over him body, some heart monitors on his chest. A nurse came out and asks the same question every bidy asks, 'are you family?' Quinn looks back at Ethan then back the way she came, "um does mother of his baby count?" The nurse nods and leads her in the room.  
"I'll go and tell his friends that he okay-"  
"No, sorry, but i think he just needs time," the nurse nods at Quinn who goes out side. Quinn quickly graves Ethan's hand "I'm sorry, Oscar, I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you about the pregnacy, that you had a beautiful baby girl, or that I thought you weren't the father, I just knew it was you, I just couldn't put you through the pressure of you being angry at him as it was my fault, it was my stupid fault that is slept with him and I know it was stupid, please don't die." Quinn went over what she just said and laugh, she said die. "So I've been kind of good, not because your not in it, Evie is amazing little girl, she gets that off her daddy, her smile as well, but she has my hair, her first words were ball, she must take after you, then it was mama, her birthday is next week, she's turning one, I want you too come, well if your better by then, if not, she will under stand. So what about that goal, I was so happy for you I even cheered for you which I wasn't surpost to my coach had an death glare at me, when I jumped up and cheered, I was so happy that moment, you looked over at me and smiled at me... Remember yeah first time I saw you, in middle school, you were playing with Jace and I was doing flips, teachers were yelling at me that I might break something, but I'd didn't care what they think, you saw me and got a ball to the face," Quinn giggled, "you had a black eye for a week, you told everyone that you were in a fight and you won but got an black eye, Sam is so sorry this happened, his arm is broken really badly, his here waiting for you in the waiting room with the others, his my brother, well half but still his family, and he wouldn't hurt family, so his so sorry." A doctor came in to check on him, she's been in here for half an hour with him, the doctor took the cord out and put an oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breathe as he hurt his lungs. He smiled at Quinn then went out of the room, Quinn went on. "You remember the first date, ow that was funny we saw Jets vs cowboys, ow I remember how you bought me popcorn and the guy next to up was yelling all these funny words, that you put your arm around me to protect me, but then the jets scored and you jumped up, spraying the popcorn everywhere as it went flying through the air," Quinn laugh again, "the people infront of us were dead mad and we just laugh at them. Remember our first kiss, in Central Park on Christmas Day, that was a funny day, it was snowing, I slipped over more than once as I got a new pair of shoes that day, we had as now ball fight, an old man hit you with one as he was on my team, you snuck in and kissed me, remember the time when I won good and you came with me, I was so happy at that moment, that you were with me when I won it that I didn't release that I was still running even though I won, when I release I saw you and ran up and gave you a kiss on those sweet lips of yours, people around us were cheering and an old guy asked if he can have a kiss, I gave it too him, you grew jelous but before you did anything I gave you our first long kiss, it was on TV, I watch it every time I get back from a run and ember that, everyone around us was happy." Quinn had to stop and look outside it was still dark, "when I got sick with the chicken pox ow that was funny, you came over and cuddled me but I did tell you that you had to have them, valentine went crazy at you as you were to close, but you dint care, you stopped me scratching as you kiss me and nothing bad happened, well it did as you got them next right after me, I went over to confort you even though you thought I can get them again, which no, you made me make a oatmeal bath for you and I had to get in, naked and stuff, but I still love you. We talk about our future, I will become a runner and you are football player for the jets, then when we were ready we would have four kids, we would live in New York as I would be a stay home mum and you would be a rich footballer."  
A nurse came in and says, "hello their sweetie, I'm nurse Sarah Puckerman,"  
"Hello, is your son Noah?"  
Sarah looked at the pretty blonde nobody ever called Noah Noah always puck, Sarah smiled at her, "you must be the wife?"  
"No, I'm his girlfriend well ex it's hard to say but his my babies father, "Sarah just nods and writes some stuff down on his chart that she picks up from the end of the bed, "so nurse Sarah how's he doing?"  
"Pretty good, his doing better than an hour ago, sweetie do you know who won?"  
"Sorry the game got cancel as to Ethan and Sam," Quinn looks back down at the man she loves.  
"Do you mean Sam Evans," Quinn nods, "wow, that's the seventh time he has done this, it is his shoulder right?"  
Quinn is now concerned, "why what's wrong?"  
"His shoulder is employing on the size, did he come to the hospital or just assume?"  
"I don't know, his out in the waiting room," Quinn sounds scared.  
"Good, I'll go see him,"  
Quinn gets up as well but something graves her hand, she looks back at Ethan, she sees stress in his face, "Ethan, stay calm, okay," Sarah says as she gets a doctor.  
He tries to take the mask off his face but Quinn puts her hand over Ethan's and says, "no, don't it's helping," Ethan stoped resisting as Quinn let go, she smiled at him, he still hasn't opened his eyes, Quinn moved his hair to the side as she leaned down to kiss him on the other side of the forehead.  
Ethan's doctor came in and advised Quinn to leave she got Ethan's hand and says, "I'll be right outside, okay, I love you," Quinn went outside. She walked to the waiting room, she saw Evie asleep on Sam's shoulder as she looked like she was crying, she went straight to her and cuddled her and whispers, "mummies here, sweetie, she's not leaving, okay," she kisses her on the forehead as Evie rubs her head into Quinn's shoulders.  
"Sorry, she just wanted her mummy," Sam says as he sits down exhausted, "how do you do it?"  
Quinn just laughs at what Sam just said like it's so easy, everyone looked at her like she is crazy, "practice, I guess, plus she's a mummies girl, not a Sammy's man," Mel does a laugh and everyone looks at her she ignores her, "he's awake, if you would want to know."  
Wanda got up and went to ask about him, Alec and Jace followed, they don't know why Jace follow as he brat rayed his best friend.  
Mel kissed Jared really passionately, "thanks for being here with me," Mel kissed him again.  
Sam got Joel off the seat and carries him over to Quinn, he gets her hand for confudience, clary is convinced of enough and says, "does he know?"  
"Clary, he just woke up, but I will tell him," Quinn says.  
"Good as long as that boy gets what he needs, plus he doesn't need his girlfriend or ex girlfriend hanging around with her new boyfriend infront of him."  
Mel got up for Mel out of Jared's arms as Jared did as well, Jared says, "Sam won't cheat on his girlfriend, okay plus Quinn isn't intrest as she is of Ethan, I've only known her for a week but I know she's crazy about the man in their that she is willing to be with him."  
"Why not? Him why not come back to him?"  
Mel whispers to her, "you don't have to tell her anything or any of them." Jeb was told of Russell's laser that he is free with Judy.  
"No, it's fine, I have to protect who I love and care about, it's not only about me, it's about Evie and Joel... My parents are free and I can't have Joel back their with those people, plus I need to find my brother," Quinn turned to Sam, "Sam your my brother."  
Sam was shocked, he looked back down at Joel and saw him smiling, Sam just nods and says, "wow."  
Quinn is broken, her brother doesn't release how long it took of her too do this, "Sam, my father is your father, I am so sorry."  
"Quinn, it's okay, we are family, I've known along time, that you were my family, when you came here I saw you and thought I know you from somewhere, then I checked online your dad and it said that he had an affair, Q, it's all good."  
Sam wrapped his arms around his big sister.  
Mel was back sitting with Jared's arms around her, she smiled as she kissed him, "we should have dinner, I'm starving," everyone laugh except for Sam even Jared knew that Mel was always starving, "does anyone want pizza or any Chinese?"  
"Pizza," Joel says as he is awake now and is happy.  
Sam rubs his head and says, "Joel I have something to tell you, I'm your brother, older."  
Joel freaked out, he started to yell, which woke up Evie, Sam put him down on the ground and he ran to Mel, she hid behind her legs, "you can't be, I don't want you to be my older brother," Joel rushed over to Quinn and pushed her away from Sam.  
Quinn was trying to calm down Evie as she always did this, but then their was Joel, she gave Evie to Mel and Jared who carefully brought Evie back to sleep as Quinn worked on Joel, "Joel, it's okay, his nothing like mum and dad okay, Sam is a nice brother, he won't hurt you anyway, right Sam?"  
Sam just nods in confusion.  
"See there buddy, he won't hurt us, like Judy and Russell did, it's going to be okay," Quinn tries to calm him down and it worked as Joel walked up to Quinn, so she can pick him up and give him a cuddle, "one step at a time."  
"Will I have to go to Sam's place, sometime?"  
Quinn and Sam just laugh, then they saw he was serious, "no baby, he will come over when he can, his only our half brother his dad's son not mums okay?" Joel nods  
"well we better get home," Mel says, "Quinn you can stay with have the kids."  
"No, I'll just go say goodbye then we'll go, okay." Quinn got Evie off Mel and walked down to see Ethan, they stopped at the door way, Ethan saw her and smiles brighter than he did, he still had the mask on but Quinn could tell, "hey."  
"Hey," Ethan says.  
Quinn walks in, with Evie awake, "we just came to say goodby as this little one needs to go to bed-"  
"No, Quinn stay," Ethan says. The hand that had Wanda's was now reaching for Quinn's.  
Quinn nods and sits on the seat, that nobody has, Evie rest her head on her mummies chest and looks at Ethan, smiling, Quinn has Evie's bag. She gets her pacifiers and sticks it in Evie's mouth.  
"So who's this?"  
The room fell silent at Ethan's question, it is Quinn's turn to tell the truth, "this is Everlyn Melanie Oscar, she's your daughter..  
Evie reaches out to her daddy, but Quinn keeps a grip on her waist. "Mummy, me want," Evie tries to get free as everyone in the room looks at Quinn, and it was too early.  
"I'm sorry, for not telling you, I just don't know how you will react and I'm sorry for that, but I have my reasons please don't hate her..." Quinn gets up, with Evie still climbing over her, "we should go." Quinn leaves the room.  
"Get out. All of you," Quinn heard Ethan yell as she stops, just after Ethan's hospital room, and cries.  
Alec was the first to leave, then again the yells, "get out both of you, get that through your heads get out," Jace was next, he saw Quinn and held her close so she can cry into his chest, Evie in the middle of them. Ethan yelled again, "Wanda get out, I don't want you, so get out." Wanda came next with tires in her eyes, she looked at Quinn then ran off, out of the doors.  
Quinn went home with Jared driving her car as he is staying the night, Mel's idea. Quinn sits in the back on Sam's lap as his coming back to her house as well, Joel only sat on his seat as to please Quinn but his still freaked out, Evie is crying, which Quinn is trying to get under control. Mel's helping her but it doesn't work, they drive to macdonalds as to get dinner as every other restraint is closed.  
Quinn says, "get Joel a cheeseburger happy meal, Evie a nugget one, both with sprite-"  
"No, i don't want a lemonade I want orange fizzy," Joel says as he tries not too look at Quinn and Sam, but can't, he looks over at Quinn as she smiles at him so does am, Joel quickly moves his head so it's leaning on his car seat.  
Jared walks out of the car to get the food, Mel goes with him, they walk in hand in hand all lovie dovie, Quinn stayin the car to try and gets Evie to stop crying as she gets out and goes to her side of the car, picks her up and tries to calm her, "baby what's wrong?"  
Evie keeps crying.  
"Mummy can't do anything if you keep crying like you do, so tell me what's wrong."  
"Evie, him," Evie says through her cries.  
Sam gets out of the car and walks over to his family, "let uncle Sammy help," Quinn gives Sam Evie, she doesn't stop cring and tries to get away, "Evie what's wrong? Is it uncle Sammy, becaus e if it's him he will get in trouble, by me or is it mummy as your mum is so great and nice, so Evie what's wrong? Hmm."  
"Evie wants him, Evie wants daddy," Evie says to sam, Sam's face goes blank.  
"Evie, sweetie daddy is not here, his gone on holidays and..." Quinn tries to say it too her daughter that her daddy will always love her but won't be apart of her life, Quinn then thought, "baby, what makes you sure that's your daddy? His mummy's friend."  
Evie had enough of this and got out of Sam's arms, to quickly, fell down on the ground, started to ball her eyes more and scream in pain, Quinn got down and picked her up and cradled her in her arms to try and calm her down.  
Mel and Jared came back with the food, plus some ice cream as well, "Evie come here," Mel says as she let go of her boyfriends hand and went to get Evie off her mummy, Mel cuddled Evie as Quinn got in the car, with Sam, Mel put Evie in the back in her booster seat, she got in the car and they went home.  
Quinn had Evie, Jared had Joel in his hands

Don't want you, I want you as my baby.

After Quinn had Beth and gave her up for adoption, Trudy doesn't let Quinn back in, so Quinn is living in a small apartment, the walls are very thin and the neighbours are always moaning, so Quinn goes to her school, with her sleeping bag and pillow, with her bag.  
She doesn't tell anyone as she has no friends, Mercedes has givin up on Quinn, Noah and Santana are sleeping together again, Brittany thinks Quinn is weird, Finn doesn't talk to her, just stares at her when she does her fake smile as she sits down in the back.  
She gets in by the window in choir room, with her stuff and settles down on the ground.  
It's a new year, Quinn does the same as she's always done sneaks into the choir room, sets up her bed and falls asleep.  
But today's different as William shuester walks into his choir room nice and early and sees a body in a sleeping bag, "I'm going to call the cops."  
That makes Quinn jump out of the bed, "mr Shue, it's me, Quinn."  
"Quinn what are you doing here?"  
A blonde boy crawls in on his hands and feet, like a baby he has no top on, only a nappy on, the boy looks the same age as Quinn, "daddy,"  
Will smiles at Sam as he walks over to his baby and picks him up, "Quinn, this is my son Evan shuester, Evan this is my student Quinn."  
Evan just stared at the other blonde in the room, he just smiles.  
"Sorry, but I've got to get home," Quinn quickly picks up her stuff and runs out the door.  
"Daddy, me hungry," Sam says.  
Will nods at his son as he sits on a chair, pulls his vest up over his head, then undoes his buttons, too see a breast full of milk.  
Sam had been homeless for most of his life, one day after Will bought a new house after his divorce from Terri, he heard a knock on the door, it was a young boy, with blonde hair, he had scrappy cloths on, "um excuse me, sir. But my ball went over your fence and I need it."  
Will nods and let's the boy go get his ball, will follows the boy to the big backyard, where he thinks his kids will play, "do you have kids?" Sam asks.  
"No, I just got a divorce from my wife and they haven't removed the stuff yet."  
Sam finds the ball and says, "that's so sad, my parents died last year," he walks past Will.  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
"Sam, Sam Evans."  
"Well Sam Evans, I would love it if you would join me as I'm very lonely and need someone with me, so would you stay with me?"  
Sam smiled at the man, he was so happy, he could finally sleep in a bed, "I would love to..."  
"Daddy, Sam I want you to be my baby boy?"  
Sam dint know what to say, he took his time thinking out what he would do, like he. Would get free food, a real bed, cloths books. Sam nods at the man.  
"Good and I'm changing your name to Evan shuester, okay baby?" Sam just nods. "Okay well... Come here baby." Sam walked up to his new daddy, will shakes his head, "I want you to crawl and no words, only simple words okay, baby?" Sam nods again, "good, let's go inside," will cares hai new son into the house.  
By the end of the day, will went to get Evan new stuff for him, nappies, passifiers, highchair, change table, pram, stuffed toys, a crib, rocking chair. His room all set up, Evans asleep in the bed, passifiers in mouth sucking loudly, only in a diaper as he is a baby. Will just feed his baby his dinner, baby food, only liquid. Will looks on the internet to find some was to help him get some breast milk into himself, and too help Evan come more comfable. He set up an appointment with a doctor about it.  
The next morning, Evan wet his pants and starts to cry, Will runs in and gets his baby, tries to calm him down, as Will picks up his baby, he can smell the pee all over the bed, the diaper came apart in the night.  
Will lays Evan on the big change table, "shh baby, it's okay, daddies here to help," he takes the dirty nappy and puts it away in the bin, then adds a new one, he smiles at his baby, he puts the passifiers back in, it must of fell out at night, "all good baby." Will picks his son up off the table and kisses his head. Will caries Evan on his hip as they walk to the kitchen. Will puts Evan in his big highchair, straps him in and puts the table on, "eggie with milk?"  
Evan nods his head as will goes off to get his breakfast, he comes back and sees his baby, sitting and waiting, "Evan, daddy is going to take you to the doctors today, the doctor needs to take a look at you, to make sure your healthy, okay?"  
Will doesn't give the boy long before he reaches into the hot, steaming egg, with a spoon and brings it too Evans mouth, Evan doesn't swallow it as he spits it back out and says, "no, daddy I don't want to go to the doctors."  
Will nods as he gets up and gets his baby a bib to put over his chest so he doesn't destroy anything else, "baby, daddy just wants to let the doctor check you out," will graves another small spoonful of egg and says, "now be a good boy for daddy and eat this," he feed him the rest of the egg, Evan ate it all. "Okay baby, time to go get ready," will picks up his son out of the high chair and walks him to the babies room, he put the boy on the ground with his toys, as will gets the babies new onesie he got yesterday, "okay baby, daddy needs you to lay on the ground?"  
Sam nod as he lays down on the ground, his head hitting the ground hard as he yells in pain and starts to cry, like a baby.  
Will moves fast to his son, gets him up and on his lap, "ow baby, not so fast okay." Will put the passerifier back in his mouth to calm his baby as he has difficulty putting his baby in his blue onesie, but gets it on. The onesie is a summer one, so it has no selves and goes up to his nappy, will carried the now clothed baby to the TV room and says, "daddies just going to go get dressed, play with the toys."  
Will goes and gets dressed, in his blue dressy shirt with his brown pants, he puts his white converse shoes on and walks out and sees Evan playing with the train set on the ground, "okay baby, time to go, now the pram is already in the car for you," he picks up Evan and walks to his car, he puts him in the car seat, straps him up, puts the child lock on the door and runs over to the drivers side as Evan sits in the back of the car, facing the back with his stuffed ducky.  
They arrive at the clinic outside town, Sam runs over to the boot and gets the giant pram out, he then pushes it too Evans door, he opens the door and gets his baby out and into the pram, he locks the car and walks in.  
Will goes up to reception and tells the nice nurse that his son is here, she smiles and says the doctor will be with them in a short while.  
Doctor Ian Saint James comes out and greats the baby and the daddy, "so Evan is having-"  
"Yes," Will doesn't want the doctor telling Evan the operation his having.  
"Okay, please follow me," Ian walks infront of the daddy and the pram, "okay, William I'm going to ask you too lay Evan on the bed."  
Will nods and takes his baby out of the pram, but Evan doesn't let go, Ian sees this and rips the baby from his daddy, "Will I'm going to ask you to go out, so I can start?" Will nods and goes out as Evan is still on the bed, Ian has him on the bed, "now Evan, I'm going to do some stuff okay, first thing is-"  
Four people come in and help Ian strap down the baby, as Ian sticks a sleeping needle into Evan.  
Four days later, Evan wakes up, his completely naked and his dick hurts, he looks down at it and sees he has a smaller one, it hurts so much, but his mouth as his teeth have been ripped out or his chest as their are cords running down from them, or his legs as they have gotten shorter or his arms as they are the same.  
Will comes in, his chest looks bigger, he smiles at his baby as he sees him awake, "look whose awak, it's baby Evan," he comes up to the baby boy and kisses his forehead.  
Wills boobs hurt as he got an injection to have real boobs with milk in them, he brings the dummy out of his babies mouth and brings it closer to his boobs, Evan laches on, so quickly and takes the milk.

Quinn gets in her car and drives to her apartment, but first too see her little girl at Beth's fathers place.

After the labour  
"Quinn, I wanna keep her and I don't care what you say as she's my daughter, I wanna name her Beth Quinn Puckerman."  
Quinn nods her sweating head off, "and I'll never see her, that's our deal."  
Quinn stops herself as she hears laughter coming from the house, she smiles and walks away from the door. She goes back to her new beat up truck, that she had rest of the money from her Lexus, she also bought her apartment. She drives to her apartment, to get ready for her jobat Lima bean.  
She arrives their in her uniform, she walks in and sees her boss, his a fat in his forties man who is way to old to be working here, his a slob who just wants the money, he doesn't care about the job itself. She takes her normal job, deriving the customers.  
It's seven when an unespected customer walks in, Rachel and Finn, holding hands, Quinn signs as she hates Finn and he hates her, Rachel smiles at Quinn. "Hey Quinn, I didn't know you worked here.. I didn't see you at school today, and glee club, ow we saw Beth today with Noah, she looks just like you-"  
Finn cut her off by ordering, "I'll get a moca and it better be hot," Quinn fakes smiles at him as she types in the order, "and my girlfriend," Quinn grunts at the word 'girlfriend', but Finn just ignores it and finishes his order, "will have a double strength chocolate, caramel swirl with whip cream. Since it's our anniversary."  
Quinn rolls her eyes as she tells them the price, "twelve ninty." She puts her hand out as Finn gives her a twenty.  
"Keep the change," Rachel says as she gets her boyfriend to move with her to their seats.  
Quinn gets the change out and stuffs it in her pocket as well as her two hundred and ninty dollars she's owned today, and smiles at her boss as she waves and goes to her car. She quickly puts half of the money in an evelope and it has Beth Puckerman, she's always sending some money to her daughter, she changes into her bread sticks uniform.  
She gets their and signs in, saying that she's in and is working, she greets some customers, mostly people she knows, Barbra the lady that owns it, is a lovely old lady, Quinn's always taking her shifts when she can't take them. She smiles at the sixty one old lady as she walks past with food. Dane at the front asks Quinn to take out the order, "sure Dane." She picks up the five plates and walks to the table, she sees it the Puckermans, and Santana, she smiles as she says the order, "a large spaghetti, a large vegetarian pizza with no sauce, a meats lovers pizza with extra meat, a medium vegetarian lasagne, and a kids chicken nuggets with chips," she smiles at each of them, giving them the dishes, she knows everyone's dish, puck gets the spaghetti, his mum the veggie pizza, Santana the meat loverspizza, the lasagne to Sarah ( pucks youngest sister) and last of all the kiddie meal to Beth, she's in pucks arms, clapping, "can I get you a drink?"  
"A little bit of your breast milk, would do!" Mrs Puckerman said, she never likes Quinn.  
Quinn laughs as she says, "I'll have it delivered," she smiles at the witch that's her ex babies daddy mum and walks away.  
She's done with her jobs for the day and is ready to go home, she helped Barbra put the chairs on the table, make sure everything is washed and cleaned and put away. She gets her pay check, four hundred and twenty, she smiles as her rent is four hundred a week. Quinn heads home, she made five-hundred and ten dollars in a night, every night. She drives to her apartment. She gets her breast pump, to fill two more bottles of her milk, she tries to relax on the couch as she watches TV and it helps, when all out she gets her breast vacum pump out, so her breast are losing the air and she will stop with the breast feeding, she'll go to the doctors tomorrow? Quinn goes to her fridge, she sees twelve breast milks, in old milk bottles waiting for her daughter tomorrow. She slips into her bed room, the breast pump still in, she gets her bomber in her hole as she does every night, gets her nappy on, the doctor gave her instructions to do this every night before bed, she climbs in bed, she turns off all, then falls asleep.


End file.
